vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi Koshkova
About Naomi is a black fox kitsune from 22-07, Russia. She tries to make sure that all of her friends and family are happy and enjoys hanging out with them. She was originally a soldier in an American special ops division. Now, she spends her time working and relaxing in America after retiring. Naomi also makes "vlogs" with her son Nikolai on Youtube. Lore Naomi is a descendant of a family with a role known as RetroRanger. Their goal was to protect a Medallion of great power. Before Dimitri During the time of the ancient Greek gods, Gaia commissioned Hephaestus to create a Medallion with great power as payment for Mother Russia (who is also a god). When Gaia gave birth to all of the titans and Zeus tried to lock them all in the earth, Mother Russia used the Medallion to try and control one of the titans. This resulted in the titan's power being split between him and the Medallion. The titan, known as Dimitri, shrunk to only eight feet tall. He vowed to protect Mother Russia and her family. Scared that Dimitri could reunite with his split power by controlling the Medallion, Mother Russia sent him to find someone to protect the Medallion who could control its power. Since he could live forever, she didn't want him getting that power at any point since it would be hard to re-control a titan. During Dimitri Legend has it that Dimitri wandered for months trying to find someone worthy to control the Medallion. Eventually, he stopped in a bar to drink and began talking to one of the patrons. They drank together for several hours. In drunken confidence, they challenged each other to an arm-wrestling competition. It is said that the competition went on for three days straight, with each man's arm moving no more than a few inches. They eventually gave up at exactly the same time, and Dimitri knew that this man was worthy. He handed the man the Medallion and told him to protect it. The new RetroRanger would later pass the Medallion down to his kid, and then to his kid, and so on and so forth. Cold War During the Cold War, Russia realized that their resources were dwindling and that something needed to change. In order to keep control of the eastern bloc, they admitted defeat to the Cold War and slowed their military spending. They were barely able to keep control, and there were frequent rebellions in the eastern bloc. It was also divided into Precincts which were each divided up into Districts. Each Precinct and District had its own series of metro tunnels similar to those in Moscow, Russia that was used for transport. Realizing that rebellions were imminent, the Russians increased military production once more, but not to the extremes during the Cold War. List of Known Relatives * Original RetroRanger (Name unknown) - Born in the 700s BC * Alyrus Suka - Chertovski's father, noble, born in the 1320s * Chertovski Suka - Drunken archer, born in the 1350s * Bolvan Suka - Chertovksi's son, noble warrior, born in the 1380s * Viktor Koshkov - Born in 1900s, officer in the Russian Empire * Nikolai Koshkov - Naomi's son, born in 1998 Background Naomi was born in the industrial section of Precinct-22 District-07 (22-07) of the eastern block in the 1980s. She eventually got married and had a kid named Nikolai. She would often be seen hanging out with her friend Shinbi when she was not working. She always carried the Medallion with her just in case, but rarely used it. P-22 Incident The people of 22-07 started attempted to start a small rebellion. Quickly, it grew out of hand. The United States secretly sent in soldiers from a special ops division to help the rebels. The Russians, led by a Mysterious Stranger and unaware of the Americans, sent in their anti-rebellion force to try and deal with the situation. Mysteriously, a group of anti-rebels showed up to try and help the Russians. The rebels retreated and the Americans tried to escape in their vehicles, attempting to save some of the residents of 22-07 by taking them with them. Naomi, Shinbi, and her husband, carrying Nikolai, rushed to try and get into an American helicopter. Naomi successfully made it, but her husband was shot in the back while he was running and carrying Nikolai. With both presumed dead, Naomi reluctantly escaped with Shinbi. Naomi became deadset on taking revenge on the Russians. Thankfully, Shinbi had known some of the American special ops soldiers from previous encounters and offered to help her get into their ranks. Special Ops After years of training and using the power of the Medallion to show her strength with its power, Naomi returned to 22-07 as a soldier with the same American special ops division that has saved her. Their division consisted of her, HalfAwake (breacher), NyaNya (sniper), KuroOokami (medic), Novii (leader), Inuchiyu (SMGer), Pascal (tech), Winter (2nd in command), GrimKnight (rifleman), and HellBent (heavy). They also had contact with a CIA agent known as Gondox and a radio woman known as Squizma. The group got in contact with a rebel known as Volya, and he helped get them set up so that they could help the rebels. The rebels were located in their base under a metro station that had been cemented over to build a new factory on top of. Naomi and the Americans disguised themselves as rebels so the Russians wouldn't know there were American soldiers and declare war on the US. The Precinct Rebellion Eventually, after much fighting, the rebels and Americans launched a heavy last push rebellion against the Russians. This became known as the Precinct Rebellion. During the battle, Volya saved Naomi from the Mysterious Stranger, resulting in his own death. Naomi defeated, but didn't kill, the Mysterious Stranger and, leaving the Russians without a leader, ended the battle. She eventually discovered that her son Nikolai was alive and had been in the protection of Dimitri. After The War Naomi and Nikolai returned to America to try and live a normal life. She was not used to Americal civilian life and had trouble finding work that paid enough to support her and her kid. She eventually ended up working two jobs, one as a hairstylist and the other as a waiter. Death The Mysterious Stranger, still alive, discovered that Naomi had used the Medallion to enhance her power and defeat the Russians. He was able to lure her away and murder her, taking the Medallion for himself. Thankfully, Nikolai and his friend Makarov, Volya's son, had been following her to make sure she was ok. With the help of Dimitri, they were able to defeat the Mysterious Stranger and reclaim the Medallion. Additional Info Appearances Naomi's first online appearance was on the Youtube channel Kazey. She is featured in several episodes. * Debate Over Anime Waifus - A New Friend - Ep #03 - VRChat * Kazey's Revenge - Otaku's Life Destroyed - Police - Ep #06 - VRChat * On The Run - From Escape to Corruption - Ep #15 - VRChat * The Hair Dye at the Barber - Side Story - Ep #27 - VRChat * You Don't Serve What? - Ordering Burgers at a Coffee Shop - Ep #29 - VRChat * 聖誕節前幫助鄰居 ~ Helping Neighbors on Christmas Eve She also appears on the Youtube and Twitch channels run by RetroRanger. Trivia * Naomi's hair was originally intended to be white since her original design was based more closely off of Momiji Inubashiri * Dimitri and Chertovski were created before any links to the RetroRangers, but they ended up inspiring it anyway * Dimitri has his own comic book series that Makarov often reads * Naomi was never intended to be Nikolai's mother, but for timeline reasons, it ended up working out that way Photos Naomi.png Retro2.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-12-14 00-24-51.924 (2).png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-11-29 04-03-27.114.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-08-09 00-06-42.129.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-09-22 01-18-31.439.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-12-29 22-50-41.902.png Category:Characters Category:Kitsune